A Confusing Gift
by Sleepwalkingluna14
Summary: A nasty trick pulled by the Slytherins gives Lily a reason to mope. James will not let her, and decides to use his Uncle Stan's gift to cheer her up. It may leave certain people very confused. What will happen? NOT the typical story, but please do not let it put you off!
1. Unfinished Moping

**A\N: Okay, so I really do not know how to do this, and for that, I apologize. I usually use my fan fiction account not for publishing, but for reading. However, I could not ignore this idea when it came to me. This story will be short, a couple of chapters long. It's my first story, so please review! I want to know if I should keep writing, or just stick to reading. No flames please! (P.S this chapter is kind of short, so if i get reviews, ill post another chapter right away)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all characters in this story belong to the famous Joanne K. Rowling.**

"James, what is this; where are you taking me?" demanded Lily.

"Only a few more paces, hun."

"JAMES POTTER!" She shrieked. "You know perfectly well that I hate surprises after what those rotten Death Eaters did to me!"

Lily yanked the blindfold off and turned around to face her almost- fiancé. James was smirking; he had noticed that his almost –fiancé had turned a shade of scarlet because of her rage

"Relax," James replied soothingly. "Just turn around."

She sighed. She really wished that she had not agreed to leave the comforts of her dormitory. To be honest, Lily knew that she was being foolish; she should be used to the nasty tricks of those worthless Slytherins. Still, she refused to be her jolly self. The red head wanted to act completely depressed for a little while longer .

When it appeared that she was not about to move any time soon, he gently held her by the shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"Trust me" he whispered.

Blushing furiously, she turned around and simply gasped.

**A/N: Okay? Not okay? Good? Bad? Should I keep writing?**


	2. The Picnic and the Gift

**A/N: Okay, so I am sorry about the length of that chapter, but I wanted their date to be a whole separate chapter. I will not badger you guys to review, but it would be extremely appreciated just so I can know that someone has read this. Thanks in advance.**

**Disclaimer: Joanne K. Rowling owns everything in this story except for the story line.**

In the last chapter:

"_Trust me" he whispered._

_Blushing furiously, she turned around and simply gasped._

It was not what Lily had been expecting to see, not at all. Right now, at this moment, she was standing in front of an enormous but familiar tree. She had been expecting a more extravagant lunch to be honest. James always does flashy things, but as she looked around, she realized that this was exactly what t she needed.

The branches of the killer tree were draped with a few colorful streamers. God knows how much effort James had to put in to do that without being attacked! There was a checkered red table cover on the grass which was actually greener than it should have been.

"Hmm… Since when has James done well in Herbology?" she thought to herself. Her green eyes wandered over to the picnic basket which was perfectly set up on the blanket, along with some plates, napkins, and silverware.

James, following her gaze, smiled and whispered "House Elves. I can take you down to meet them sometime."

At this, Lily snapped out of her reverie. She smiled warmly at him, took his hand in hers, and went and sat down on the blanket.

The next hour was filled with talk about trivial things, and a small amount of kissing. Every time the couple broke apart, they would go into giggling fits until tears were streaming down their faces

"You know, you would think at the age of seventeen we would be able to kiss without going into giggling fits, "said James between fits of laughter.

Once again, both of the seventeen- year olds were laughing until their sides hurt.

"Wow," thought Lily when she and James had stopped laughing. "I haven't enjoyed myself this much since…"

She burst into tears and started sobbing so uncontrollably, she could barely breathe.

"I know, I know"

That was all he said. They sat in silence for a while with occasional sobs from Lily. James, not being able to hold it in any longer, broke the silence.

"Love, I brought you here to make you happy and I have tried everything. Still, we have fun, and then you remember the incident. I want you to be happy and there is a way to fix this.

Lily looked at him, extremely confused.

"Well, you see, my Uncle Stan died recently and in my possession he left me something. He said it was just for emergencies and warned me not to meddle with it, but this is somewhat of an emergency."

He looked at her apprehensively .As much as Lily wanted to be angry at him for suggesting something so dangerous, she was intrigued.

"Well go on then!"

After making sure that nobody was around, James brought a long gold chain out of his robe's pocket. On the end of the chain was a golden hourglass.

Lily gasped. "What…."

"A time turner. My Uncle Stan was the inventor of the time turner," whispered James.

**A/N: Well… How was it?**


	3. Friends and Fun

**A/N: Thank you so much to the people did follow or favorite this story, I really appreciate it. It means a lot to me. This chapter emphasizes how much friendship there is to be in this story and I would love to hear any suggestions.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

_In the last chapter: After making sure that nobody was around, James brought a long gold chain out of his robe's pocket. On the end of the chain was a golden hourglass._

_Lily gasped. "What…."_

"_A time turner. My Uncle Stan was the inventor of the time turner," whispered James._

There was a moment of silence. Lily's head was swarming with questions while James was looking at her curiously, wondering how she would respond. After a good amount of staring at the delicate object in the hands of the boy, Lily found her voice and finally formed a sentence.

"How does it work?"

James, thankful that she was not shouting at him, started rambling on about the usage of the time turner. Lily hung on to every word.

"I was told by my uncle that you have to put it around your neck, without fidgeting. You know how hard that is for me."

He cracked a smile. Lily, impatient, beckoned for him to go on.

"Well, you put it around your neck, and you turn in counter clockwise however many hours back you want to go. You have to make sure that there is nobody watching, and it is wise to be in a place where nobody will find you, even in the past. Also, it is important that we come back to our present tense; we cannot live in the past. This may lead us to be nonexistent. Oh yeah, and the most important part, we CANNOT be seen."

"What happens if we are seen?" questioned Lily.

James pretended to sigh impatiently.

"Lily, my love, what would you do if you saw yourself, when you know that you are clearly not looking in the mirror?"

Understanding dawned upon her face. Once again, the redhead became lost in thought, and James, after a minute, grinned mischievously.

"That doesn't mean we can't pull pranks on people!"

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily shrieked. "YOU AND YOUR STUPID PRANKS! CANT YOU SEE HOW DANGEROUS IT COULD BE?"

James tried to protest.

"NO! I REFUSE TO DO IT! I DON'T CARE HOW GREAT IT COULD TURN OUT!"

Her fiery red hair had come loose of the band she had tried to hold it with. Immediately, James backed away as he was truly afraid of the wrath of his girlfriend who was currently shaking her head and nibbling her strawberry with great speed.

James, using his twenty seconds of courage, found his voice and spoke.

"Just think about it, okay? Now let's go, its dark, and Sirius will find a way to send a search party without Minnie finding out."

Over the next few days, Lily was busy like never before. The teachers were piling up on homework, instructing them to make their assignments extra-long if they wanted full marks. She had Head Girl duties, as well as the Slug Club, which she thoroughly despised. Her friends, Marlene and Mary, were growing worried as most of the nights, Lily could be found frantically studying. Not only that, but the end of the quidditch season was near, and James insisted that she attend all of his practices.

So, the morning of the final quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, she had a reason to be exhausted. Nevertheless, she tried to be a good girlfriend, and did not complain. After breakfast, she walked down with Sirius and Remus to the quidditch pitch as James had to go with the team. Sirius, as loud as ever, was informing everyone that Lily was his girlfriend. Lily argued with him, while Remus was very amused.

However, the shouting did not last long, as Lily pulled out her wand and cast a simple silencing charm on Sirius. He tried to continue speaking, but no sound was coming out. He glared at the two people doubled over in laughter.

"Padfooot, you have to admit it, Lily CAN outsmart you. You should be clever enough to know not to annoy her," said Remus after a bout of laughter.

"Moony, my dear, you are clearly mistaken," said Lily

Sirius's was clearly confused, so Lily continued.

"Even a Flobberworm can outsmart Sirius!"

Once again, the boy and the girl were laughing so hard that they were crying. The silenced boy, smoothly pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Remus. Suddenly, Remus was wobbling around, unable to control himself. He had been hit with the Jelly-Leg jinx. Lily's eyes were wide, but before Remus could retaliate, the commentator started speaking.

"Oh!" exclaimed Lily. "It is starting!"

She tried to run forward, but couldn't, as two arms grabbed her from behind. She turned her head, ready to whack them, but she stopped herself and stifled a laugh. Remus and Sirius were frantically motioning to her to undo both spells, so that they could watch, or in Sirius's case, shout.

With a wave of her wand, she undid the spells, and ran forward so she could see better. The match had started and was in full swing.


	4. Quidditch and Toast

**A/N: Okay so, I apologize for not updating last week, my exams are coming up and I have not done all that much so I'm really being drilled. I will try to update every weekend but please excuse me if I miss a week. In 3 weeks my exams will be over, so I might even update daily! Thank you so much to the people who followed or favorited this, it means a lot. I would highly appreciate it if you reviewed though, even to criticize. Here is chapter four. I hope you like it! **

**In the last chapter:**_She tried to run forward, but couldn't, as two arms grabbed her from behind. She turned her head, ready to whack them, but she stopped herself and stifled a laugh. Remus and Sirius were frantically motioning to her to undo both spells, so that they could watch, or in Sirius's case, shout._

_With a wave of her wand, she undid the spells, and ran forward so she could see well. The match had started and was in full swing._

* * *

"Gryffindor Chaser Beckendorf to the goalpost. Pass to Alcott, a rather pretty chaser and OH! WATCH OUT FOR THAT BLUDGER!" rambled the commentator.

The game had started two hours ago, and neither teams seemed as if they would win. The score was 250-230 to Gryffindor, and every now and then a goal would be scored, only to get both teams tied again. The seekers were hovering aimlessly over the pitch trying to locate the golden snitch with no success.

"JAMES POTTER SCORES!" the commentator shouted.

Lily whipped her head back in the direction of her boyfriend feeling guilty that she had not seen the goal. The redhead quickly located the black hair and glasses and saw him looking straight at her, flashing another megawatt smile. Still, this smile turned into a disappointed frown. Lily blushed; James knew that she had not seen the goal, which was apparently better than the others. Sirius was hooting and hollering, shouting very rude things at the frowning Slytherins.

"TAKE THAT YOU FOUL MOUTHED, IDIOTIC BABOONS!"

This was, of course, only the summary of what he was yelling; because he used a very large variety of swear words. Suddenly, for a few seconds, he went quiet looking at something and then broke into a huge grin. Lily followed his gaze, and saw Professor McGonagall charging at him with a glare on his face, clearly not approving of his 'cheering'

"Mr. Black, I would advise you to keep your mouth shut, unless you would like to earn yourself a detention," she stated casually, as if she was used to his constant antics.

A huge grin still plastered on his face, he replied: "That would mean I would not get to spend time with you, the loveliest professor in the whole world!"

She flushed. Lily glanced at Remus, and the two shared silent laughter. They could tell that Sirius was not going to be joining them in their free periods, as he would have detention every day that week.

"ANNNDD JAMES POTTER HIT BY A BLUDGE!" The commentator continued: "I wonder how he lost concentration so easily. Thank God it is only a minor injury."

Once again, the commentator rambled on while Lily felt guilty a second time. She had caused James to lose his concentration.

"Well, he can't expect me to watch everything," she muttered.

Surprised at this momentary surge of anger, she turned her attention back to the game. Just in time too, as the game was getting exciting. The students who were engaged in their own conversation had started paying attention too.

The commentator, she had to learn his name, was really excited.

"Gryffindor seeker has seen the snitch and he dives. Oops! Looks like the snitch got away. Now Bulstrode, the Slytherin seeker has spotted the snitch and she tears across the pitch. This is getting exciting folks!"

Lily watched in horror as Bulstrode's hand was outstretched, and Chang, the Gryffindor seeker, was too far behind to catch it. Suddenly, she saw a bludger streaking across the field, knocking Bulstrode out of the way. There was a loud cheer.

"Smith sends a bludger. Nice one Smith! Here comes Chang, hightailing the Snitch."

Lily watched as his outstretched hand caught the snitch, and heard the second of silence that followed. Then there was a deafening roar. Gryffindor had won the match 410-230. The air of euphoria that followed would always be remembered.

* * *

"Lily woke up the next morning rather peacefully; her last dream had been blissful. However, she vaguely remembered a nightmare that she had sometime during the night, but she pushed that thought away. Instead, she thought about the huge celebration that had followed the quidditch match. There had been a lot of food, courtesy of the kitchens, and butterbeer. Her cheeks became slightly pink as she thought of the way James had picked her up and swung her around. When a few people were left, Lily had excused herself to take the night's rest. In truth, she would have liked to see the outcomes of the little amount of firewhiskey going around, especially James's reaction. That put a smile on her face immediately, as she was remembering the time her boyfriend had accidentally had some firewhiskey back in fifth year. He had planted a huge, wet kiss on some unexpecting first year who was so terrified, she ran away screaming.

The redhead quickly showered and dressed herself. She grabbed her brush and turned towards the mirror. Ugh. Her hair was extremely frizzy. Not bothering with too much hair-brushing, she put her hair into a messy bun. Looking at her watch, she decided that since it was a Sunday, and she had time as breakfast lasted longer, she would inspect herself.

Lily stared at her reflection in the glass. Her red hair, which was actually red, not orangish red like the Weasleys, was curly and waist-length. Her face had many traces of acne and her teeth were almost perfect, just a little crooked. She looked exactly the same as she had six years ago, and she liked that about herself. The redhead felt as if her appearance represented her personality. If was content with herself personality wise, she was content with herself appearance wise. Lily smiled at her choice of clothing, sweatpants and an 'I Love Diagon Alley' t-shirt. She hated wearing tight, skimpy clothing, and refused to wear anything that showed even the least bit of cleavage. After deciding that she looked alright, picked up her book 'Percy Jackson' and went down the stairs to breakfast. Maybe she would just grab some toast and read by the lake instead.

"Yes," she said aloud, to no one in particular. "That's what I'll do." As she climbed out the portrait hole, she saw something that made her smile. Mary McDonald had a whole stack of toast in her hands as well as a book, and was smiling at her.

"I thought that you might like to have a quieter day by the lake," she said.

Lily's face broke into a huge grin.

"Mary McDonald, I owe you BIG time."

At that, they went down to lake, smiling and talking, about anything but drama.

* * *

Lily sat under the tree, munching toast noisily. This was exactly what she needed, A day with her best friend by the lake, completely stress-free. As she glanced up from her book, she noticed a pack of Slytherins on the other side of the lake, surely up to no good. They were not paying any attention to her, so she went back to reading her book. A while later, an owl flew overhead. It seemed to be going in the direction of the Slytherins. Lily frowned, she felt as if that should be bothering her. As the owl passed over the Slytherins, a red jet of light hit it, and Lily gasped, horrified.

Suddenly, all the bad memories and nightmares came rushing through her head, and the redhead did not even realize that tears were streaming down her face.


	5. Owls, Food, and a huge Mess

**A/N: EXAMS ARE FINISHED. So I wrote the next chapter. As a result of not posting for two weeks, there will be another chapter added this week. Okay so, a shout out to my awesome reviewers **_**TheCoolKDJ**_** And **_**A Trail Of Whispers**_**. Thank you so much for the reviews and to whoever followed or favorited this, I'm glad you guys did. It truly means a lot to me. Without further ado, here's chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure that I'm not J.K. Rowling… **

**In the last chapter: **

_A while later, an owl flew overhead. It seemed to be going in the direction of the Slytherins. Lily frowned, she felt as if that should be bothering her. As the owl passed over the Slytherins, a red jet of light hit it, and Lily gasped, horrified._

_Suddenly, all the bad memories and nightmares came rushing through her head, and the redhead did not even realize that tears were streaming down her face._

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_Lily honey, calm down, you will get to go everywhere!" said her mother, not bothering to hide the amusement on her face._

"_But Mum! It's one o' clock already and I want to go back to the book store! You promised me extra books if we had money left over after the ice-cream!" Lily whined, annoyed that her mother refused to cooperate_

_It was mid-August and they were shopping in Diagon Alley for her school things. The little girl could not believe it when Professor McGonagall appeared out of thin air on their doorstep, even after Serverus told her every detail about the magical world. Lily being Lily, had a thirst to learn everything possible about this new world that she had gotten accepted into. She could hardly wait to use the things they had already bought, her wand, which was 'nice for charm work', her course books, and her potion ingredients. Of course, she could not use her wand just yet, or she would get handed over to the dementors. With an involuntary shudder, she remembered Serverus telling her that magic outside of school was bad, but not bad enough for Azkaban. Still, the eleven year old certainly did not want to break the rules!_

" _Flower, everybody needs a bathroom break, including your father. Be patient, replied her mother, much to the annoyance of the little girl standing beside her._

" _Well, he's been in there for the past twelve minutes," muttered Lily, under her breath._

_The older woman frowned, but decided against saying anything._

"_Daddy!" This exclamation from her older daughter, Petunia. "Where were you? You took forever!"_

_Noticing that her husband had his arms behind his back, Mrs. Evans frowned. Surely he had gotten something he was not supposed to; he had a very costly habit of doing that._

"_George…" she began to say in a warning tone._

_Avoiding eye contact, the man cautiously brought out the mystery object from behind his back._

_It was an explosion of feathers, a nice tawny owl. However, its beak looked quite different from those in the shop window of the owl emporium_

"_I wanted to give little flower a gift for Hogwarts," explained the girls' father._

_Suddenly, Lily Evan squealed so long and loud, people were shooting those dirty looks. Extra books forgotten, she questioned him about all the features this special owl had._

"_Well," he began "I bought this one because its beak is different from all the other ones, to give it special meaning. You have to feed it every day, and make sure to visit him so he does not get so lonely. Be careful…"_

_After his monologue ended, his eyes bore into his younger daughter's identical eyes and said "Don't you forget me at that magical school. I'm not that difficult to get rid of. I want you to have access to us at all times, just in case there's a shortage of school owls or something. Keep this owl safe. Okay flower?"_

_The little redhead laughed and replied "Hogwarts never runs out of anything! But don't you worry daddy. I will write to you and Mum and Tuney every day!" _

_At this, George Evans engulfed his family into a giant hug right in the middle of the busy street._

"_Ahhh, all my sweet, lovely ladies. They never fail to make me the happiest person in the world." _

_ *END FLASHBACK*_

Little did that excited little girl know that she would break her promises, even if it was unintentional. And it was all those rotten Slytherins and her stupidity. Finally, she stopped sulking in her memories, and pulled back her curtains. She had kept them spelled shut. The Head Girl was in no mood to talk after what happened with Mary.

"I should probably go and apologize," stated Lily, louder than she meant to. She winced at the memory of Mary McDonald running after her trying to calm her down. She should have at least turned around and acknowledged her best friends presence. A guilty sensation washed over her, the redhead really needed to find that girl.

Marlene, walking out of the bathroom with a towel in her hand and wet hair, replied " Yeah, you probably should."

"What time is it?"

"Time for lunch. Let's go, I am so HUNGRY!" She rubbed her belly and pretended to cry.

"Okay, okay. Let's go. I can apologize to Mary there."

Approximately twenty minutes and many teary apologies later, Lily, Mary, and Marlene were seated in the Great Hall, hungrily scarfing down the delicious food in the most ungraceful way possible.

" Eat any more and you could give wormtail a run for his money, flower"

Lily simply scowled in response and when Sirius continued smirking, she stuck her tongue out at him and went back to eating.

Moments later the famous James Potter joined the group at the Gryffindor table.

"So, what have I missed?"

"Nothing really, except the girls' stomachs grew twice as big since dinner yesterday," responded Sirius, still smirking.

" Padfoot, my girlfriend here has always had a stomach this big. She just… gets her food supply from somewhere else!"

He shared a knowing look with her and winked, remembering their many trips to the kitchen while doing patrols.

Unfortunately, Sirius also seemed to know what they were talking about so he whispered something in Remus's ear.

After a lot of suspicious glaring by the girls and James, he shouted " Well then you would not mind if I took your plate away!"

Thus, the food fight started, and the whole Gryffindor table was covered in pumpkin juice and Chicken Pot Pie. In the midst of it all, stood a very angry Professor Mcgonagall. It was a good thing everybody was shouting, because if there was no noise, nobody would be able to miss the laughter erupting from the Marauder's table.

" Sirius will not live to see graduation, will he?" questioned Lily, while watching her professor searching for the culprit.

"Nope. Let's just hope we can get out of this thing unscathed," said James with his back towards Lily, clearly not wanting to miss anything.

"SPLAT!" A blob of mashed potatoes hit him square in the back. He turned around to face the person who threw it, and saw his girlfriend and her best friends giggling their heads off.

He raised his arm to retaliate with coleslaw when:

"SPLAT!"

Another blob hit him squarely in the head.

" That was Remus. Let's attack him!"

As Lily Evans flung a heap of Jell-O at the werewolf, she vaguely wondered what was itching away at the back of her mind.

She did not have the slightest clue that her worst memories would haunt her in her nightmares. Childish as they were, the seventeen year old simply could not handle it. So, after the fiasco in the Great Hall, she was definitely not expecting the bad dreams that came.

**A/N: So… How was it? Reviews would be amazing!**


	6. Broken Promises

**A/N: The next chapter.**

_It was a bright, sunny Saturday afternoon, which everyone was taking advantage of. There were students everywhere, sprawled under the trees, playing Quidditch, and having picnics near the lake. However, a certain fifth-year redhead prefect had something else on her mind. Letter in hand, she marched up to the owlery to retrieve her owl. Today was the day she was going to yell at him. Instead of just ignoring him. Through a letter. Lily Evans was going to write to him. Hastily, she tied the letter to the excited owl and watched him take off toward s the lake, straight to the group of Slytherins. Quickly, the redhead pulled out her wand and performed a charm that would enable her to see farther way. The girl watched Serverus look at it with wide eyes. Of course, Lily had intended that. She wanted all his idiotic little friends to know what was written in that letter, waves of anger mixed in with insults._

_Serverus untied the letter and began to read it. The other boys were grinning from ear to ear, teasing him about his 'girlfriend'. As the owl began to fly, she saw something that she had definitely not intended to happen. One of the particularly large Slytherins pulled out his wand. The small, long-nosed boy was so engrossed in the letter; he did not have the slightest inkling of what was going on. The boy with the wand muttered a few choice words and a purple light was shot at her beloved owl._

_After that everything was a blur. All she knew is that all her attempts to keep her owl from passing had failed, and she had broken her promise to her father. She had not taken care of the owl that her father had so lovingly given her._

_Lily tried to cry but no tears would come out. They got stuck in her throat, and whenever she tried to talk, a strange noise would come out._

_Suddenly, her father's face swarmed her vision. His face was pale, as he had been ill the longest time. The anger was clear upon his face._

"_I don't love you anymore Lily, just like you stopped loving tweety. You don't even call her 'tweety' anymore do you Lily? You think it's too babyish. Well tweety and I are very happy up here together. I actually take care of him. Ever since you went to that stupid school, all you've done is think about yourself. Petunia is right. You are a FREAK!"_

Lily bolted upright, her face covered in sweat. She got out of bed as quietly as possible and sneaked into the bathroom. She splashed ice-cold water on her face and walked out once again. As she slipped into her bed, she thought about her nightmare. Shortly after the owl incident, the summer holidays had started. She ventured home and visited the hospital in which her father resided, very ill. She had told him about the incident between sobs, and had seen the sad smile on his face.

He had said: "Honey, as soon as you got your Hogwarts letter, I knew that however much older you got, you would still be my little girl. I wanted to make sure that you didn't forget so I bought you the owl. Flower, all you have to do is remember me from time to time, because I won't always be here."

She hadn't realized it two years ago, but now she did. After her first three years at Hogwarts, she had let her relationship with her family slowly slip through her fingers. All she cared about was herself, her friends, her studies, and how annoying James Potter was. Nevertheless, she had still written to her family at least every day. It still was not the same though.

It had been only a year and a half since George Evans passed away, and it was getting harder and harder to remember him, except for her nightmares. Eva, sorry, tweety, always brought the memory of him back to her, the way he was, not like he was in her nightmares.

To make it worse, the idiots from Slytherins declared they had a 'surprise' for her a couple days back. Before she could even turn her head the other way, they 'presented' her with a book. Not just any book. It was 'How to Care for your Owl'

The worst part was, Serverus had not taken part, but had not done anything to stop them. He just stood there. All these thoughts swarming in her head began to make her wish that she could fix it, to make it so she had never sent that letter.

Wait, she thought, James did offer me something... her thoughts drifted back to the picnic near the Whomping Willow. He really did care about her. Suddenly, her decision was made. She did not care that there was school in the morning, it would not matter anyways. She got out of bed, put a dressing gown over her pajamas, and slipped out of the room. Once in the common room, she summoned a piece of parchment.

The Head Girl wrote: _James, meet me down here NOW. We need to go to the Room of Requirement. And bring Uncle Stan's Gift._

With that, she performed a charm on the letter so that when it reached him, it would wake him up with a loud noise. Only him, nobody else. Then, she levitated the parchment all the way up to his room and onto his bed, effectively waking him up from his dreams.


	7. How do you work this thing?

**A/N: Okay, I apologize. I know, I know, it's been a long time since I updated. I had a lot of things going on, with there being somewhere to go every single day. This story will not have a regular updating pattern, but don't worry; I am not planning to leave it in the dust. Also, check out my new story,**_** Weasley Wands**_**, if you'd like to. Sorry for the long note, so on with the story!**

**P.S. Don't forget to leave a review! I dare you to.**

_In the last chapter:_

_The Head Girl wrote: James, meet me down here NOW. We need to go to the Room of Requirement. And bring Uncle Stan's Gift._

_With that, she performed a charm on the letter so that when it reached him, it would wake him up with a loud noise. Only him, nobody else. Then, she levitated the parchment all the way up to his room and onto his bed, effectively waking him up from his dreams._

Okay, this was getting annoying. Lily Evans had been waiting in the same spot that she had been eight minutes and thirty-seven seconds ago. Why wasn't James coming down? Had he gone back to sleep? Did he not care? She considered levitating a bucket of water up the stairs when she remembered that she had access to his room.

As she began to make her way up the stairs, she bumped into someone. His hair was extremely messy, and his glasses askew. His robes were wrinkly and looked as if they had been slept in. Quickly, she pulled out her wand and performed a charm that made him presentable and did the same to herself. Finally, they climbed out of the portrait hole, and made their way to the Room of Requirement.

"James, I am positive about wanting to do this, now can you stop asking questions?"

The exasperated seventeen-year old sighed as her boyfriend, who was bombarding her with questions, looked at her curiously. She sighed again when he began to babble about his excitement.

They were in the Room of Requirement, which, at this very moment, was a broom cupboard.

"JAMES! CAN YOU TAKE THE DAMN THING OUT OF YOUR POCKET ALREADY?"

A look of hurt flashed upon the boy's face but nevertheless, he searched for the 'gift' in his pockets. He knew this was his girlfriend's way of dealing with pressure, snapping at people. Still, she only snapped at people who were exceptionally close to her, like the Marauders. The redhead rarely even snapped at Mary and Marlene, so in a way, he and his friends were special.

Finally, he pulled out the long, gold, hourglass chain and the couple admired it before flinging it around each of their necks.

"Now, how do I do this?" he mumbled.

He turned the hourglass counter clock-wise many times, just as his uncle had instructed him to. When nothing happened, he began to turn it clockwise.

"James, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry, Lils, I have got this under control"

After repeating the same steps over and over, he spotted a miniscule button on the side of the hourglass. He pressed it. Still, nothing happened! With a sigh, he turned the hourglass and then pressed the button, and kept doing this until he spotted another button.

"AHA! Got it"

"James, don't you think we should-"

Her question was cut short as the Head Boy pressed both buttons, and they were thrown into the time continuum.

**A/N: You hate me, don't you? That's okay because I am already half-way done with the next chapter which should definitely be longer than this. It is NOT, I repeat NOT, a typical time travel story. .It's not going to be a very long story either. Don't forget to Review! I double dare you!**


	8. Confused Jinxes

**A/N: Here it is.**

In the last chapter_**:**__ Her question was cut short as the Head Boy pressed both buttons, and they were thrown into the time continuum._

_**Ronald Weasley.**_

"Bloody Hell, Seamus!"

He did not even try to hold back his laughter as Seamus Finnigan's robes caught on fire.

"AGUAMENTI!" roared Harry, successfully drenching Seamus in water.

"Seamus, this time, try not to set fire to things. Here, let me show you. Speak loud and clear."

The 'professor' showed him the wand movement and Ron could see the expression on his face which showed that he was trying to bite back his laughter. This made Ron snigger uncontrollably. They were in the Room of Requirement at the moment, where Dumbledore's army was practicing. Hexes and Jinxes were flying everywhere with so much noise in the room, you'd need a _Sonorus_ charm to talk to everyone at once.

"OI! RON! Get off your lazy arse and practice the spell with Neville if you've already mastered it!"

Now it was Harry's turn to smirk and Ron stuck his tongue out at his best friend in the most un-childish way possible.

He got up off his position on the wall near the window, and swaggered over to help Neville, who at the moment was tripping himself and other people instead of the assigned dummies.

"Here, Neville, keep your wand pointed straight at the dummy like this, and then flick it like this while swiping from right to left."

The determined Ginger shot a jet of blue light from his wand.

It was perfect.

Except for the part where the curse bounced off the dummy's shield, mixed with Parvati's stray Jelly-Leg jinx and hit a passing Hermione in the face.

"Oh Bullocks"

"I'll go get Harry, Ron." Neville managed to squeak out, and set off to find Harry.

"Hermione get up." He looked down at her, debating whether he should perform the counter curse for the tripping jinx or the Jelly-Leg Jinx.

Suddenly, he felt a tingle of magic in the air. He snapped his head up to find a black-haired boy and a redhead girl with their backs to him.

"Harry! Look, I do not know what happened and I have to pin her to the ground because wobbly legs and tripping do not go together and she can't even perform wand movements because of the wobbly-ness reaching her arms and HARRY!" he roared.

"Help, will you? What are you and Ginny staring at anyways?"

After what seemed like eternity, Harry and Ginny turned around. The thing is, though, it wasn't Harry and Ginny. It was Harry and someone else, wait- where was Harry's scar?

Forgetting where he was, he ogled. He knew who they were, they must be mirages. Maybe a Confundus charm hit him. Yes, that's probably it. Because, he was staring at the very much alive figures of the young James and Lily Potter. And his best friend's father pulled out his wand, and shot a curse, aiming straight for the girl he was currently pinning to the ground. He watched as the girl tapped herself and the boy with her wand.

Finally finding his voice, he shouted the first thing that came to mind.

"AAAHHHH!"

Every single head in the room turned to find the source of the scream. Some people stopped mid-jinx while some staggered into others, sending each other to the floor.

"Now what is it Ron? Where is Hermione?"

Ron saw the face of his best friend, and let out another scream. He saw a flash of relief cross his face as Hermione finally got up off the floor.

"Hermione, what's wrong with him?"

"I think he thought I was hurt, but no need to worry, I managed to fix his mistake."

She was confidently stating this, as she was not tripping any more. Ron knew this was a lie, she had seen them too,

When everyone went back to their practicing after many murderous glares and smirking, he seized the opportunity to whisper to Hermione.

"But you saw them too, right? They hit you with a curse!"

"It was a counter curse Ron, and they are still here. I saw his mum doing the disillusionment charm."

"So are they polyjuiced?"

"No, Ron"

"We have to tell Harry, don't we?"

"No, Ron"

"We have to find them don't we?"

"No."

"Then what do we do?"

"Nothing, Ron"

"What if they hurt someone or something?"

"They won't Ron. They are his PARENTS for God sake, Lily Potter, James Potter!"

The bookworm saw the look of utter confusion on his face and sighed.

"I will explain later, Ron"

With this, the bushy-haired girl set off to help Neville with mastering the tripping Jinx.

**A/N: So…?**


	9. Master and Spy

**A/N: I don't even have a very good excuse, except for the fact that I had writer's block. This chapter is in third person. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and feedback would be highly appreciated. **

**In the last chapter:** _"What if they hurt someone or something?"_

"_They won't Ron. They are his PARENTS for God sake, Lily Potter, James Potter!"_

_The bookworm saw the look of utter confusion on his face and sighed._

"_I will explain later, Ron" _

_With this, the bushy-haired girl set off to help Neville with mastering the tripping Jinx._

"James," hissed his girlfriend. "What did you just do?"

"I did the counter curse; the poor girl was stuck with the ginger bloke."

"We have to get out of here so I can kill you."

She cast a charm that allowed the couple to see each other, even with the disillusionment charm. The Potter heir winced. Oops.

Lily looked around; actually, the invisible Lily looked around.

"James, that boy looks exactly like you!"

"Where, where?"

"Oh, never mind. How do we get out of here?"

"Have no fear, James Potter is here!"

He willed for there to be a closet in which they could figure out what went wrong. A few seconds later, a green door appeared to their left.

Lily gasped.

"I didn't know that you could do that!"

"He smirked. Well I _am _the master and this _is_ the Room of _Requirement."_

That earned him a smack on the head.

"Yeah, yeah, we know all too well that you are the _master. _Now let's get inside."

She turned the handle on the door and walked in to the small room. Inside there were two sofas, a table, and shelves of books. Lily walked over to the shelves and picked up a few books.

"James, do we need these? _The Modern Usage of the Time Turner, Traveling through Time, the History of the Time Turner, _she said, putting them back on the shelves one by one.

Not really expecting an answer from him, she thought to herself and decided on _The Modern Usage of the Time Turner_ and _The History of the Time Turner. _Turning around, she saw her boyfriend glaring at the time turner with frustration and curiosity. He was muttering to himself, definitely not a good sign.

"He told me to press the button. I pressed the buttons, plural. But it wasn't working with one button! Gahhh."

He flopped down on the couch, still glaring at the object while his girlfriend searched through _The History of the Time Turner. _For minutes they sat like this, until Lily spoke up.

"Honey, why is there no noise outside?"

"Oh shit."

He jumped up and quietly opened the door. All the children that had been noisy and boisterous before were now trying to escape through the door on the other side of the large room. They were leaving in twos and threes. He saw a black haired boy going with a pretty Asian girl. That left the bushy haired girl and the ginger boy.

"LILY!" he hissed. "Let's follow them, we have no idea where this room might lead and if we stay here nobody else will be able to get in and we will be stuck here."

She bounced up off the sofa and grabbed the books. Running towards the sofa, she grasped her boyfriend's hand and they slipped out the green door. Making their way across the larger room, they stood a short distance away from the girl and the boy. The girl almost as if she saw them, glanced around suspiciously but then decided that there was nothing there and walked through the door. The ginger followed, and a few footsteps behind were the invisible parents of Harry James Potter.

RWSMLLPSMJPLERWSMLLPSMJPLERWSMLLPSMJPLERWSMLLPSMJP LERWSMLLPSMJPLERWSMLLPSMJPLERWSMLLPSMJPLERWSMLLPSM JPLERWSMLLPSMJPLERWSMLLPSMJPLE.

"Hey, Hermione, where did Harry go?"

He paused for a second and then sniggered.

"Probably off snogging Cho."

"Oh, Ron. You know very well that he has detention with Umbridge."

She too, could not hide the smile on her face. The ginger noticed this, but did not say anything.

They continued walking to their common room, unaware of the two teenagers tailing them.

"Mione, what was the whole _Lily and James Potter_ thing about?" he asked after a period of silence.

Lily gasped and James smiled. They both knew that eventually they would get married, but it was nice hearing that. Lily was not, however, surprised because of the last name; of course she was going to marry James Potter! It was just that firstly, they were in the future since they were not married yet. Secondly, they had been seen!

The black haired boy seemed to realize this too and frowned. Still they listened, hoping to find out more since this girl seemed to know what she was talking about.

"You see, Ronald, when I first started using the time turner to get to all my classes in third year, it took me a while to get used to it. One time, I accidentally wound up in the past by about three years but luckily, I knew how to get back. I saw the time turner in the father's hand. He must have accidentally transported them here. I hope they manage to get back before they damage the timeline."

She paused for a moment, as Ron's mouth hung open in shock.

"I do not think that should be a problem though, they were very intelligent people."

Both head students beamed with pride.

"I wish I could help them, but they could be anywhere by now."

By now they had reached the staircase, and Lily could not carry the heavy books, and James could not either. Levitating them would mean they would not be invisible, and that would look too suspicious.

"Let's go down by the lake, it's too cold for anyone to be out and I can do a heating spell," whispered Lily.

With that they set off, thinking about which passageways and empty corridors to take.


	10. Harry, Mary, and Hannah Abbott

**A/N: I know it's late. I'm really truly very sorry! It's just that when I'm fasting I'm never in the mood to do anything except sit on potter more. So after this month is over (August 20****th****) I hope I can update more regularly. So on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**In the last chapter: **_**"Let's go down by the lake, it's too cold for anyone to be out and I can do a heating spell," whispered Lily.**_

_**With that they set off, thinking about which passageways and empty corridors to take.**_

* * *

"Psst, James!"

"Yes Lily?"

"I'm sorry."

….

"For stepping on my foot?"

"No, you dunderhead"

She smiled playfully and smacked him on the head. As an afterthought she added

"Yeah, that too."

He smiled his megawatt smile that never failed to make her smile.

"What were you going to say?"

"What I was going to say was that I have been acting really snappy and moody lately.

"Lily…"

And questioning your motives? I'm sorry.

"Lily…"

"I did not even have a real reason for it!"

"LILY!"

She looked startled.

"It's perfectly fine if you are a little bit moody. I would be too, if I were in your place. You will forget about what happened soon enough. Now let's get out of this passageway. Gives me the creeps!"

Laughing, she raced James till the end of the passageway. He motioned for her to keep quiet. There were people in that particular corridor.

They emerged from the passage, careful not to bump into anyone. They were under a Disillusion charm, after all, and they needed to be stealthy.

As they reached the point where they were half way through, a pretty Hufflepuff girl was looking at them curiously.

"James."

"Lils?"

"That Hufflepuff girl is staring at us."

"So, we are invisible!"

"James, the whole corridor is staring at us."

"That cannot be good."

They tried to listen closer to what everyone was saying while walking at a fast pace to reach the end of the corridor.

"Potter and Weasley? What is Ron going to say?

"I've never seen that girl, she must be new. Potter must be showing her around!"

"HEY HARRY!"

The couple froze in horror as that pretty Hufflepuff girl ran towards them.

"Err... yes?"

"It's Hannah, from the D.A. Hannah Abbott?"

"Oh yeah! I was confused because I thought your name was...erm... Susan!"

Looking quite confused and flustered, he waited for her to reply. After looking at them properly, she could not place what was wrong about Harry, and why the new girl looked familiar.

"Susan Bones?"

"Yeah, Susan Bones!"

James said this a little too quickly, and smiled at her meekly.

Finally waking up out of her trance, she said to the new girl,

"Hello, are you new here? What is your name?"

"Err...Umm...me-I… what?"

"Her name is Mary, she is new here. Dumbledore asked me to show her around."

Then leaning closer to here he whispered, "But she doesn't say much."

He watched as Hannah Abbott smiled at her.

"OH! Sorry, Harry. I came over to ask if you could tell us the date of the next D.A meeting in advance. Umbridge has been watching our movements like a Hawk and we need to work around it."

"Err... Can I tell you later? I have to show Mary here the rest of the castle."

"Okay!" she replied rather cheerfully. "I'll see you around, Mary, Harry."

She nodded at the both of them and set off to tell her friends as the couple exited the corridor. They caught a bit of the conversation.

"ERNIE, calm down. So what if their names rhyme and Harry looks a bit different? Probably to get the press off his back."

"I know Hannah but there has to be a reason why his scar was not there!"

Finally, they reached the end of the hallway. 'Mary' pulled 'Harry' into an empty classroom.

As soon as they shut the door, they burst into fits of laughter.

"Mary, Susan?"

They started to laugh even more.

"I don't know! We are lucky there is a Susan in Hufflepuff over here!"

After giggling for a long time, James finally was able to stop laughing.

"Well, that was close. I have to thank that Harry fellow. How did everyone know my last name? Maybe he is our child. Or our grandchild. Or our Great-Great Grandchild!"

Smiling at the thought, Lily brought James back to reality.

"The Disillusion charms must have worn off!"

"Yeah you're right."

"HEY, maybe we can use the cloak!"

"Lily, it won't be big enough to cover the both of us!"

He brought it out of his pockets. (He had to shrink it to make it fit)

"Engorgio."

"WHY DIDN'T I EVER THINK OF THAT?"

"Shhh! Because Sirius is your partner in crime instead of Remus."

He pouted.

"Come on James, you know I love Sirius! Hogwarts wouldn't be Hogwarts without that prick."

She smiled at him.

"Lils?"

"Hmm-mm?"

"Can we take a detour to the kitchens first? It would have been breakfast by now and I am starving."

"I guess so."

BANG! The door opened.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Uh-oh."

* * *

**A/N: So who do you think it is? Review your guess if you think you know!**

**Remember how I said that the story will only be a couple of chapters long? Well, it was supposed to be, but I tend to write really short chapters. I will try to make them longer. This was to show you guys that I have not abandoned this story and I plan to continue it. It will be a twenty-five chapter story, maximum. The next update will not be in this month, sorry! I also wanted to thank anybody who followed or favorited. It really means a lot to me. Till next time!**

**(Don't forget to tell me what you think or give me any suggestions. It really keeps me motivated.)**


End file.
